The Administrative Core provides overall coordination, logistical support, and financial accounting for all cores and research projects. Among the tasks the Administrative Core will be responsible for are: bookkeeping and accounting; provision of grants management services; procurement of services, supplies, and equipment; coordination of and assistance in preparing progress and fiscal reports; maintenance of IRB approvals; and preservation of copies of Conte Center records and data sets. Collaborative education for the next generation of young scientists and physicians will be implemented to train students to become well versed in the art and science of interdisciplinary investigations that study genomic variations and environmental signals that promote mental health, and onset and progression of mental disorders. This is the major training goal ofthe center.